


scary duo

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, based on hs ttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Mina and Nayeon are the scariest, most badass people on campus. Or so everyone thinks.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 14
Kudos: 335
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	scary duo

**Author's Note:**

> for legal reasons, the discord line is a joke

Mina has her earbuds plugged in, with the volume as high as it can go without making her flinch, and yet she can still hear the loud chatter of her classmates. She rolls her eyes and leans back on her seat, glaring at the girls gathered a few desks away from her. She thought it’d be quiet in the back— this is college, after all, not high school —but she clearly got that wrong. Mina doesn’t understand why they need to be  _ so  _ loud given their faces are all inches away from one another. No one else in the classroom seems to mind, the few other students scattered around are either asleep on their desks or with their noses buried on their phones. 

One of the girls, a brunette with pigtails and round glasses, squeals and throws her head back, giggling in a pitch so high it makes Mina wince. When she doesn’t stop, and is joined by her friend, Mina rolls her eyes again and huffs. It comes out louder than she intended, though, due to the music blasting in her ears. They all turn simultaneously to Mina, staring at her with their eyebrows raised in surprise. When the girl in the round glasses meets her eyes, Mina raises one eyebrow and the girl immediately turns back around, slumping her shoulders and making herself small on her desk. 

Mina decides to forget about what happened for her own good before she dies from the embarrassment. She didn’t mean to come off as rude, but now she can hear all of them talking about how  _ scary  _ she is. Mina scoffs, this time making sure it’s under her breath. 

More students start arriving and filling the seats, drowning the girls’ chatter with their own voices. Mina slides down her seat and pulls her phone closer to her face, focusing on the game she’s playing until the teacher arrives. 

The room becomes quiet all of sudden and Mina looks up, thinking the professor is there. Instead, a girl dressed in a black shirt and tight jeans stands in the doorway, scanning the classroom in look of an empty seat. She pops a bubblegum, unbothered by everyone’s eyes on her. As she starts walking, the rubber of her shoes squeaking against the floor, everyone starts muttering and whispering things to each other. Everyone watches her go, including Mina, who is mesmerized by the girl’s beauty. The girl sits near Mina, on the next row and a couple of spots ahead. 

In between the comments and gasps, Mina hears a name.

“Im Nayeon,” She mouths, her cheeks warm all of sudden. 

The lecture is ok, or at least the bits Mina listens to. She keeps getting distracted, eyes shifting to the back of Nayeon’s head and how she twirls a strand of hair on her finger. 

By the end of the class, she’s written three sentences related to the subject and drawn two hearts on the margin of the page.

Mina caps her glitter pens and puts them on her pencil case. She plugs her earbuds back in and picks up her stuff to leave. Nayeon is still in her seat, highlighting the things she wrote down. Mina, clutching her notebook and case to her chest, walks by Nayeon and looks down at her notes. The pages are filled from top to bottom in neat handwriting, not a smudge of ink in sight, and now accentuated by the pastel highlighters Nayeon is using. 

Trying to read and walk at the same time proves to be a bad idea, because Mina ends up tripping with the bag Nayeon left on the floor. She drops her things and some loose papers she had inside her notebook slip out. 

Blood rushes to Mina’s face as she kneels down to pick everything up. She’s about to grab one of the papers when someone else gets it and hands it to her. Mina lifts her eyes, full of dread, to find Im Nayeon crouched in front of her, trying to suppress a smile. 

“Are you ok?” Nayeon asks. Mina takes the paper a bit too harshly and nods, avoiding Nayeon’s eyes. Nayeon’s smile falters and she’s taken aback.

“Yes, sorry. Thanks.” 

“Don’t worry about it...” Nayeon’s voice fades as Mina walks away from her, head down and steps hurried. Nayeon purses her lips and follows Mina with her eyes until she’s out of the classroom. Nayeon thinks that for someone so pretty, she sure is scary. In the end she brushes it off and goes back to her notes, although Mina lingers at the back of her mind.

On her way out, Mina sees the girls from earlier now gathered on a bench outside of the campus. She lets her hair fall over her face like a curtain, not wanting them to notice her when she inevitably walks past them. As she goes, though, she hears their conversation.

“I can’t believe she’s taking our class.”

“I heard the professor from the afternoon lectures kicked her out. It was either switching lectures or dropping that class.”

“I’m glad she switched, now I get to see her pretty face.”

“Sana…”

“What? It’s true. Who doesn’t like a bad girl?”

“Excuse me,” Mina tries to keep on walking, she really does, but her curiosity ends up getting the best of her and she stops in front of them with a frown. The girl with the glasses— Sana —visibly flinches. Mina’s voice came out stronger than she meant to, and her furrowed brows due to the sun don’t help either. “Are you talking about Im Nayeon?”

“Yeah,” A tall girl with orange hair replies— she’s the only one who doesn’t seem to fear Mina. “You know her?”

“No, but everyone else seems to do.” 

“She’s a junior here, she’s kind of famous. She has a  _ reputation _ ,” Sana replies, the itch to gossip bigger than her fear of Mina. “Rumors follow her, you know? Some people say she slept with a teacher.”

“Sana, you know that’s not true. Ms. Park isn’t even gay.” Says a girl with blonde hair and braids.

“Yeah right, and I’m straight too.” Sana scoffs.

“She was also accused of cheating on a final exam on her first year.”

“And that got proven to be false...” 

“You’re such a killjoy, Mo,” Sana whines and crosses her arms. “Do you have a crush on her or something?”

“You’re the one who said she’s pretty.”

“Thanks,” Mina interrupts their banter and doesn’t wait another second before she walks away. 

“So scary…” Sana shivers and pouts. 

Nayeon is running late to class  _ again _ . She power-walks through the hallway with her phone in her hand and chewing the straw of her iced coffee. Her eyes are set on the door a few steps away, still open, which means the class hasn’t started yet. What Nayeon doesn’t hear, though, is the person running behind her. 

When Nayeon reaches the door, she makes the mistake of taking a second to fix her hair before she walks in. The person who was running behind her crashes into her side, making them both stumble. Nayeon opens her mouth to apologize, but she’s left speechless when she sees the girl who tripped with her bag the other day.

Mina looks a mess, wearing a wrinkled shirt, with her hair in knots and the faint trace of a bedsheet on her cheek. “Fuck, I’m so sorry–” Mina’s face pales when she sees Nayeon, looking pretty with her hair in a bun and a white shirt tucked inside her jeans. “I really don’t mean to keep running into you…”

Nayeon chuckles and shakes her head, “Don’t worry, I don’t mind…” She trails off, smiling bigger when Mina blushes. Nayeon hears faint music that catches her attention— is that the high school musical soundtrack? Nayeon has to stifle a laugh when she realizes it’s coming from the earbuds hanging from Mina’s neck. 

When Mina notices the music can be heard, she quickly tugs the wire to unplug it. Nayeon clears her throat and steps aside, making space for Mina to go in first. “After you.”

When they walk in, everyone quiets down. Sana and her friends open their eyes wide when they see them arrive together, but the silence only lasts a few seconds before everyone starts whispering. Mina and Nayeon sit together in a pair of free seats at the back of the room. 

“You didn’t spill your coffee right?” Mina asks as she opens her notebook.

“Nope,” Nayeon looks at her half full cup— she’d offer some to Mina if it wasn’t for her chewed up straw.

Mina and Nayeon spend the lecture stealing glances when the other is distracted. It’s easier for Nayeon, since Mina is practically falling asleep on her desk. In between notes, Nayeon stares at Mina, how pretty her side profile is and how her fingers fiddle with her gel pen. Every thought of Mina being scary flew from her mind the second she heard her music— no one that listens to Disney soundtracks can be scary. Mina also gets chances to look at her, when Nayeon is focused on writing, her brows furrowed as she leans closer to the page, writing everything down with surprising speed. 

When the lecture is finally over, Mina stretches her back and groans, then rubs her eyes with the side of her hands. 

Nayeon pokes Mina’s arm and smiles at her. “You look like you could use a coffee.”

“At this point I’d be willing to chew some coffee beans.” Mina groans, truly feeling exhausted.

“I’m assuming you slept in?” Nayeon tries to keep the conversation going as they put their things away. 

Mina hums affirmatively, “I do not recommend gaming until four a.m–” She bites her tongue. Even though Nayeon’s tone is friendly, she can’t help but feel like she’ll end up embarrassing herself further. Nayeon looks too cool to know what discord is. 

“Oh, what were you playing?” Nayeon continues casually, genuinely interested in Mina's answer. 

“Um, just some Mario Kart…” Mina says bashfully.

“I like that game! My roommate has it, we should play sometime.”

Mina smiles, shy, surprised by how welcoming Nayeon is. She sounds authentic and her smile makes Mina feel more comfortable than she thought she’d be with someone she just met. 

“Yeah, we should.” Mina nods, unable to stop smiling at Nayeon. 

“Do you have some time before your next class?” Nayeon asks as they exit the classroom together. “I’d love to buy you those coffee beans you want.”

Mina chuckles and checks her clock. She has another class in about ten minutes, but honestly, she’d be dumb if she said no to Nayeon. Besides, she really needs the caffeine.

“I have plenty of time.”

Nayeon buys Mina coffee and Mina buys Nayeon a red velvet cupcake. Despite both of them being a bit shy, they click instantly, and they enjoy their time together in the cozy café. Mina learns that Nayeon is quite the scholar with a  _ very  _ high GPA, that everyone thought she cheated because of how high her score was, that she switched classes because of time convenience, and that yes, she got in Ms. Park’s car, because she is married to Nayeon’s sister.

Mina thought Nayeon would feel bad about so many rumors being spread about her, but she actually finds them funny.

“I like the bad girl image, girls dig it,” Nayeon winks, or tries to, and Mina laughs.

They fall into the routine of meeting outside of the building before class. They have an unspoken deal where if one day Nayeon shows up with coffee for them both, then the next day Mina gets them smoothies. They start meeting on the weekends, and hanging out at their dorms, and Mina beats Nayeon at Mario Kart ninety five percent of the time.

Sana and her friends shut up every time they see them— apparently together they’re even more intimidating —and it takes three weeks until Sana approaches them, holding Momo’s hand, to ask if they’re together. Mina and Nayeon look at each other and then at Sana, both of them doubting if their relationship has a label yet. 

Apparently their flushed, embarrassed faces take away from their “intimidating” aura, because the interaction ends with Sana giggling at them and telling them they’d make a cute couple. 

When they head to Mina’s dorm that night for their weekly pizza-and-movies night, Nayeon’s hand brushes Mina’s as they walk. Mina has to bite her lip to stop a smile from taking over her face. She interlaces their pinkies together, and Nayeon lets out a breath. They share a bashful smile, both of them wondering how everyone can think of the other as anything less than adorable. 


End file.
